prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayuri Kaido (anime)
Mayuri Kaido (海堂 麻由里 Kaidō Mayuri) is the deuteragonist in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is Haruno and Reina's friend. She lives in a mansion known as "Blue Angel", sometimes she can be seen playing piano in her house. She is a Cool type idol using blue theme color. 'Appearance' Mayuri has light skin and blue eyes. Her chest-length blue hair is tied into two buns with pattern similar to drills. She adorns light blue earrings. Her Spring/Summer attire is Bavarian traditional clothing that consists of long light blue dress covered in white apron with attached blue bow. She also wears medium-length frilled socks and blue Mary-Jane shoes. For Autumn/Winter, she wears light blue hoodie jacket, blue skirt, white socks, and blue winter boots. 'Personality' As a Cool type idol, Mayuri is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. Off stage, Mayuri is a sweet girl with cheerful personality. She's very kind-hearted and reliable girl and has a affinity to believe on Flower Kingdom's existence since she was a child. Mayuri is also very good on taking care of the house, usually doing all cooking, cleaning the dishes and properly cleaning the mansion. 'Plot' 'Becoming a Fairy Idol' Whilst looking over the sea one day, Mayuri discovers a Flower Bloom Voice that had been washed up on shore. When Haruno sees Mayuri playing piano, she becomes inspired and hastily asks her to teach her how to do it. Haruno helps Mayuri through the basic notes and tries to makes sure Haruno didn't play the wrong tune. Mayuri is surprised to find out that Haruno is not as perfect as Mayuri first thought, and Haruno even thanks Mayuri for asking her to teach piano because no one else had the confidence to do so. When an Akawaru attacks, she follows Haruka and witnesses her transforming into Pink Rose France. When PRF damages her ankle again after kicking that Akawaru, she is about to be attacked before Mayuri pushes her out of the way. When Haruno takes a hit for her, Mayuri tells Prima that it is her duty to protect the students of the academy. Her Flower Bloom Voice reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Charm Mirror, allowing her to transform into Bluebell Fairy. She was able to fight the Akawaru off before purifying it with Bluebell Water Turbulence. After the fight, Mayuri performs her song, titled "Rhythm of the Sky". 'Team Group' A month has passed since Flower Queen's rabbit called Nami into a human under the name of Nishikawa Hanami. In Episode 103, Mayuri, alongside Shiori, Nichika, Angela, Chieri, Paola, Lillian, and Hanami formed an unit known as IC Germanic 07. They rose to top because of being the best unit in Japan, with their popularity rising through word of friendship. Shiori has also changed a lot as a sixth grade student, becoming more hard-working and less weak than she did in previous two seasons. At their performance, IC Germanic 07 performs their signature song titled "Fly High". In Episode 108, it was announced that the vice leader, Nishikawa Hanami left the group to join Dynamo Slavic after her unsuccessful training, making Shiori cannot decide who will be Nishikawa's successor - so she continued to search a new vice leader on her own way. Finally, in Episode 120, Mayuri was named the new vice leader of Germania 07, following Hanami's departure from the group. 'Etymology' Kaido (海堂): Kai (海) means either sea while Do (堂) means 'hall', which probably a reference where she lives, in the mansion. Mayuri (麻由里): Generally means "true lily flowers". In this case, the kanji means "linen reason of inside". 'Relationships' Main Benedikt Schöne: In Episode 15, Mayuri, bumps into a boy named Benedikt Schöne and he asks her to be his girlfriend as a hoard of girls approaches them. At first, Mayuri is reluctant, but as the day goes on, she gradually develops romantic emotions for Benedikt. Haruno Aida: At first, Mayuri told Haruno when she was late to academy to reflect on her actions. After that, Mayuri asked Haruno to teach Haruno piano and she agreed. They spent some time together when training. When the song finished, Mayuri helps Haruno and tells Haruno how she's not perfect. When she saw Haruno transforming and having problems with Akawaru, she tried to protect Haruno, which resulted in her becoming a Fairy Idol. They then became good friends. Reina Takamori: Reina has known Mayuri for her entire life, and is her teammate. As a consequence of being together for so long, Reina is able to read Mayuri's mind, understands Mayuri's good points, and often forced to speak as her spokesman. When Mayuri doesn’t want to speak anymore, she just "leaves it up" to Reina to speak for her. It allows Mayuri to act tomboyish, but still get her thoughts across - though they aren’t stated to be them, necessarily. Her Teammates Shiori Yumehara: Mayuri helped Shiori to understand her shyness and to overcome the power's issues. Shiori also admires Mayuri and longs to someday join her on stage. As the series went on, Shiori forms a bond with Mayuri. Angela Sakuragi: Quickly the girls portrayed a "best friend" relationship. They share many things in common, from opinions to minor personality traits or ideas. They share a similar wavelength. Chieri Yamakawa: Mayuri deems Chieri as a hostile and aloof personality. Although she views her badly and tends to shut her up multiple times throughout school hours, she respect her enough to not being hostile with other groups. more than she does and knows where to draw the line. Paola Himeko: Mayuri quickly becomes close friends with Paola and Paola frequently refers to her by nickname, "Mayuri-chan." At one point, Paola helps Mayuri, when making some homemade chocolate cake for Ludwig and was as devastated as the chocolate vanished. Lillian Hirsch: At first Mayuri often found herself frustrated or annoyed with Lillian about her behavior, but after a while she got used to it and calmed down. They have not bonded as much with each other, although they are on good terms. Ludwig Edelstein: Ludwig is Mayuri's upperclassman. Mayuri calls Ludwig "Ruto-senpai". They are on good terms and seem to be good friends, although Ludwig comments that Mayuri struggles in making others do her bidding. Rivals Cacao Tachikawa: Cacao is Mayuri's close opponent. She feels more comfortable when she stays with Cacao. The two are close. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara is Mayuri's close friend from another group at the point that the latter acts more like a sister to her. It is also noticeable that Mayuri loves to eat Kirara's cake which Kirara is painfully unaware of. Freja Bondevik: Freja admires Mayuri, and constantly make fun on her, even addressing her as Mayurin (まゆりん). Other Judy Robinson: Judy admires Mayuri, even also addressing her as Mayu-tan (まゆたん). Mayuri'' values Judy for her magic skills. Mayuri also has high hopes for her. '''Note': "-tan"is another baby talk mispronunciation of "-chan" which is an informal way how young children address people older than them. Shiho Fujiura: Shiho maintains a friendly relationship with Mayuri and usually helping her convince Angela to solve mysteries. Hinata Tsukishiro: Hinata aspires to become a pianist just like Mayuri. In one episode, Hinata cheered Mayuri on as she expressed her undying support for Mayuri's talents. Pia Markova: Mayuri is very kind to Pia and they share many similarities. They are both good students and get along intellectually, nor do they tease or mock each other as they may do the others. They are both in similar situations when it comes to their feelings and appear to be withdrawn in comparison to their more expressive friends. Sonata Otome: Mayuri was seen as a surrogate friend for Sonata due to how curious she was. They get along very well but remain blunt with one-another at times, but never with ill-will behind it. They aren't shown bonding as much, due to their newer relationships. Megumi Akishino: Mayuri finds Megumi amusing and she loves to bring it up. She is normally kind and compliments her often, but she still remains honest and will tell her the truth about thing or if she gets too worked up. In return, Megumi will mock Mayuri for not being very smart, but tries to use kind words when doing so. Hanami Nishikawa: She tries to help Hanami with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Haruno, causing them to get into a big fight. She is very gentle with Hana-chan and tries to plead with her when she gets stubborn. As Hanami transforms into human, the two develops a friendship. LeaF: They do not interact together much, but they often share opinions - as well as their bond with Shiori. Saki Kurumizawa: She treats her kindly, although they are not shown interacting as much together. 'Game Schedule' Mayuri lives at Blue Angel Mansion in Rosenburg Village. On Normal Days, regardless the weather, Mayuri will always stay inside her house. On Mondays, Mayuri spends her day off around Privaria. If the weather is bad she will not leave her house at all and stay inside her room. 'Gift Preferences' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 17 June *Brand: Summer Diva *Kanimal Partner: A white cat - Blau. Note the name actually means "Blue" in German language, not white, this because of Mayuri's color scheme. *In English dub, her name is Melanie Kirchner. She speaks English with German accent and her personality hasn't change since the original version. Her way of speaking might be mispronounced, such as pronouncing "one" as "fun", "them" as "sam", "win" as "finn" and so on. *Her parents' first impression of her: "Our daughter, Mayuri, is a very cheerful and diligent girl. She always happy anytime when she's happy. As a child, she only cried a little, but would show a cute smile once we cheer her up." *The first thing Mayuri does in the morning is streching her hands when she wakes up. *Her weakness is vegetables. However, she does like carrots. *Mayuri claims to be able to work much better with Shiori than Chieri. *Appeared in Freja Bondevik's Looby Loo MV as a mini doll. *According to Paola, she shows her blue feather when she lies. *One bad thing about Mayuri is that Chieri views another teams badly when the members of Germania 07 are working with other groups. *Mayuri has a cute-looking stuffed ghost in her bedroom. *She resembles Natsuki Aizawa from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *She shares similarities with Kaido Minami from Go! Princess PreCure: both have the surname and their given name starts with "M" then end with "i". Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:German characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Germanic Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters